Simon Petrikov
Summary Simon Petrikov was born to an Ancient One and a human, and was bestowed with powers over time, including the ability to control the speed of time around him, and to live forever. He used his abilities to travel around the multiverse, discovering new things around every corner. However, he eventually became bored, wishing to be able to live a comparatively shorter life as a normal human. He found a world he believed to be normal, aside from a few magical artifacts. He sensed the presence of a magical crown, and used his powers to remove his own powers, placing the inside the crown, and implanting false memories about a normal life he had had, suppressing the truth in his mind. Unknown to him, a part of him split off into the crown; This part was able to predict the future events that would put Simon in danger. During this normal life, he studied anthropology and archaeology. During his studies, he met and befriended Betty Grof, who would eventually become his fiancee. A short time after proposing to Betty, Simon stumbled upon the crown he had placed his powers into, unwittingly buying it from a dockhand in Scandinavia. After trying the crown on, it immediately began tearing his mind in two, as the part of his subconscious that wanted a normal life struggled to keep out any semblance of his old existence. This led to him going crazy, and covering his town in constant winter. While he struggled with the crown, the split Simon in the crown warned him of the impending doom of the Mushroom War, eventually saving him from the radiation and disaster of the war with the crown's powers. He eventually found himself aboard the Ockham's Razor, working with them in their travels. During this time, the split Simon in the crown told him of his origin as a halfblood, and they worked to lift the curse from the crown. However, after wishing for his old powers back, Simon fell victim to the conflict in his subconcious, driving him back into insanity the more he wore the crown. He promised himself that he would find resolve, and then find Betty, explain everything to her, and they would travel the multiverse together as a couple. Personality Simon is rather laid back, willing to accept most other despite any personal beliefs, ideologies, features, or issues. He is also very smart, having extensive knowledge of the occult from the world he lived on as a normal human. However, he is also reluctant to fight, especially if fighting means using the crown in any way. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-B by himself; 5-B with powers from the Ice Crown, possibly far higher Name: Simon Petrikov Gender: Male Age: 215 Origin: Adventure Time Classification: Halfblood Human Attack Potency: Human Level by hand, up to Planet level with powers; Potentially much higher (The Enchiridion implies that wizards from its world are capable of altering reality, creating and destroying anything they please at the cosmic scale) Speed: Relativistic+ with Halfblood powers Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Up to City level with normal ice shields, Planet level with barriers Stamina: High Range: Planetary at maximum range Standard Equipment: Magic crown Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Ice magic is nullified by extreme heat, crown slowly turns the user insane over time, and he can not use ice powers unless the crown is placed on his head, Simon does not have 20/20 vision (necessitating the use of glasses) Powers and Abilities: '''With the crown, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Cryokinesis, Flight, Snow Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Control, immortality (Type 1: Longevity), Weather Manipulation (can summon various storms), Wizard Eyes (Can see ghosts and see through illusions), Superhuman physical attributes, Extremely high resistance to most toxins, including radiation; As a halfblood, he has access to Time Manipulation (can slow time to a crawl or speed it up considerably), barrier creation, and Immortality (as was also part of the crown); Can speak English, Russian, and Armenian fluently, is a brilliant archaeologist and anthropologist, is a decent musician (can play the drums and piano well) Additional Statistics '''Birthplace: Artashat, Armenia Residency: Unknown city, United States of America (formerly); None (presently) Weight: 150 lbs (68 kg) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: White (Was dark brown) Relationship Status: Engaged Affiliation: Betty Grof, Marceline, Tadayoshi's Crew Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters